In the fabrication of adhesives and coating compositions, it is preferred that these compositions have the ability to cure at low temperatures thereby resulting in an energy savings. Additionally, these compositions should have the ability of a long pot life and therefore have substantial stability, preferably being one-component; that is, all of the reactant components are included in one place. Liquid rubber compositions containing dibromopolybutadiene are known. However, extended pot life and low curing temperatures have not been achieved previously for said compositions.